Dark Affair 2
by Ictuarium
Summary: The Midnight Cruise is for Carpathians. There, two young women find their lifemates and forever remain in the Cruise. Caution: A bit on the erotica.


**

* * *

**

Dark Affair 2: Dark Chocolate Desires

Story takes place after Dark Affairs

Characters: Marina- daughter of Guillermo (Carpathian) and Sheila (Human).

Jeanie- Human. Daughter of Lance (Lawyer) and Janette

Marquella- A Carpathian given to the care of the Blaque Family.

Terell- A Carpathian with culinary skills

Xander- A Carpathian businessman who own the Midnight Cruise.

**Caution: Steamy Romance! Bordering Erotic!**

Marina Tolentin Blaque has had it with her parents. They were smothering her. She was twenty five, for heaven's sake! A quarter of a century! That mean anything to them? Her father keeps telling her she was a fledgling until two hundred. What planet of the apes did he come from?

She was a Carpathian! From a proud race of nearly immortal beings who rejoices in the night. Her mother might have been human but she is not as fragile as everyone treats her.

Angry at being smothered, she ran away. Taking with her, her two best friends in the world were Jeanie and Marquella. Jeanie was her age but human. She was Uncle Lance's daughter. Uncle Lance is a business partner who does business for the Carpathian people. Jeanie went everywhere Marina went.

Marquella was a Carpathian. But unlike her, Marquella was whole Carpathian. She came along because she doesn't have anything better to do. Marquella was fifty but introduces herself to the humans as the same age as Marina and Jeanie.

The friendly threesome has taken a few weeks of the Caribbean Cruise. From there, they were going to take another cruise to Europe then backpack along. It was the perfect getaway from squeezy parents.

_The Midnight Cruise_ was the perfect cruise for Marina and Marquella. They were not tolerant of the sun which is why they chose the Midnight Cruise. Activities were mostly done in the night. It was a big blue ocean liner with golden stars painted on the haul. Inside, the fixtures were gaudy silver or gold. There were red carpets all around with nostalgic paintings which resembled Renoir. Perhaps they really were Renoir. Cruises were said to make so much money.

There were nightly discos, parties, bars, shows and much more, all contained in the icy steel ship. There were so many pools. At least each end of the deck had two pools each and several Jacuzzis. There were also indoor pools and a spa center.

They boarded and were given their pass and the itinerary. Marquella had a suite all to herself. Marina and Jeanie shared a room together.

"This is going to be the best!" Marina said. She was giddy at trying the pools, the casinos, the theatres! It was all so amazing. The boat was like a city in itself yet it only had a hundred and fifty people at a time. It was expensive but the services are so amazing. But there was one thing that attracted Marina to the cruise. It was in the grand Mezzanine.

For the next few nights, the three went to watch plays in the theatre, games in the arcade, checked the casinos a few times then ate to their heart's content. Marquella didn't eat. She went off by herself luring unsuspecting passengers for a quick bite.

Marina didn't drink much blood but she could still eat. Her father explained that when her lifemate converts her, she would cease eating and drink blood constantly. She hated the thought. She didn't want to give up chocolate. Chocolate was her favorite food. The Mezzanine's chocolate buffet had actually drawn her to the Midnight Cruise. It was ten meters of chocolate from around the world, from cakes, to mouse, to just plain chocolate bars! There were seven chocolate fountains. Two white chocolates, each different grades of white, a milk chocolate fountain, a Belgian Chocolate fountain, a pure Cacao fountain and two dark chocolate fountains, one darker than the other. Marina never failed to visit it twice a night.

Jeanie was game with the chocolate but not for the fats. She woke up in the afternoon and worked out in the gym while her Carpathian friends were sleeping.

"What do you think goes on up the upper decks?" Jeanie asked. The upper decks were only for exclusive passengers. It was off-limits to everyone else. Jeanie tried to ask a cruise director but she was just told it was for special members.

"Don't know, but I'm gonna find out." Marquella said. She used her x-ray vision to see. She found that she couldn't see anything. There was a layer of haze surrounding the upper deck. Though, she tried to become fog and enter, it was impossible. There seems to be some sort of safeguard.

Marina didn't notice anything but the chocolate fountain. It's been a week and she was still in her chocolate high. They burned her sugar rush through dancing and the arcades.

"I'm having lots of fun!" She hollered. It was true. She was. It was her first time alone with no parents. Her friends were pretty much enjoying this vacation time with her.

* * *

Marquella would not yield. She was determined to see the inside of that special upper deck. Curious. She always satisfied her curiosity. It was one of her many failings.

Slowly, she looked through the safeguard and unraveled it slowly and steadily. Soon, she saw a small crack and went through it.

Turning into a small black cat, she roamed the upper deck. Something compelled her to see more, that all was not as it seemed. There was something here, she was meant to find it.

In a dark corner, were Jacuzzis and each had a couple making love. Marquella blushed, even as a cat. She went to see something else. There was a room with a big fire place. People were in it. They were dressed in olden timed gowns and were socializing as if this was the 15th to 18th century. _Strange_.

In another big hall, there was a gallery filled with expensive artworks. Some people were viewing it. They nodded appreciatively and talked about the origin.

There was not much else in this upper deck. These were the only things in it. Why would these people be interested in these things? She gazed at the strangers in their little private world. She seemed to belong but somehow not. It was then that she realized they were not humans but Carpathians like her.

She turned to return only to be caught by two huge hands. They grabbed her gently but tightly. Marquella struggled and hissed at her captor. Her spell unraveled and she turned into a human right in front of the big male who carried her.

He did not look surprised. Steadily, he carried the struggling wench to a private room and closed the door.

* * *

Xander Kurck could not believe his eyes. She was broadcasting her presence loudly. Though, she did not know it. Colors flooded his visions. She was warm and colorful amidst her black fur. Her green eyes twinkled with curiosity and mischief. He saw her looking at the Carpathian couple making love in the Jacuzzi. Slowly, he imagined himself doing the same to a woman. Yes, she was his woman.

His! What fates in the heavens have brought her to him! And on this ship! He had resigned himself this ship as a way to search for her. He hoped one night she would feel the compulsion and come to his Midnight Cruise. _This was the night!_

He scooped her up and broke her spell, looking straight in to his lifemate's face. She was a marvel to behold. He took her to his private quarters and intended to play with this little minx.

"Let me go!" She struggled even more. Xander's gaze lowered. She did not notice she was naked until he breathed a warm breath over her breasts, her navel then lower. "You pervert!" She screeched.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, _lifemate_?" He smiled that sinfully devilish allure. Marquella knew she was gone for life.

* * *

Marquella never showed up. She told them she was going off exploring the upper deck but never came back. They didn't bother to find her. She always went on her own looking for trouble. That was the reason her parents dumped her with Guillermo Blaque and his family. Guillermo was very conservative and that was part of the reason Marina wanted to escape.

This cruise was all about an adventure. No fear from her father or mother, Marina donned a skimpy silver bikini with small heart charms hanging on the middle of her breasts. She felt wild and untamed.

Jeanie met a nice cruise director for some drinks. She was not coming to join her anytime soon. Marina sighed. She was on her own, then.

"Oh, well. No one to appreciate my nice new bikini." She mumbled as she sank down the lounge chair.

"I appreciate it very much." A tall dark stranger said.

Suddenly self conscious, Marina started to cover her body with a towel. The stranger's gaze was dark and full of intent. It made her shudder. It made her hot.

"I am Terell Belvo." He introduced as he extended a hand out.

Marina shook it. Electricity sizzling through her hands and into the rest of her body. "M-Marina Blaque." She stuttered. Who was this stranger who fired her body like lightning?

"Marina, then. Would you care for a swim?"

She joined Terell in the pool. The heating system was hotter than usual, but perhaps it was only her. Nothing seemed to hide her nipples popping under her bikini top. Not even the heart charms.

Terell smiled. He seemed satisfied that his allures worked. Marina felt so embarrassed, she hurried away. Before she could leave the pool, Terell grabbed her hand and pulled her back in the water. She bumped into his chest and a bulge lower. Marina gasped.

"Please don't go. Have you ever felt anything like this before?" He whispered to her ears.

The senses assulted her. She felt it all the way to her core. This man meant something to her. But what? Marina shook her head. Her head! Oh, it was spinning. It was spinning out of control. The mere scent of him drover her crazy. Now, she was falling and his hands were falling.

She gasped as she felt warm hands on her chest, traveling lower. Adept fingers played with the charms on her breasts.

Marina vaporized away and ran from the sensual stranger who did things to her body.

* * *

Terell grunted and went back to his kitchen. Xander Kurck had made sure to give him his own private kitchen. It was spacious and with everything he needed. Xander always knew the finer things in life even as his emotions and feelings were slipping away.

Now, it seems Terell was in the same boat, literally and figuratively. He was beginning to loose his emotions for well over fifty years now. He began to loose the taste of his beloved chocolates. Thanks to two hundred years of experience, he was able to measure everything perfectly and precisely.

Terell was a special person. His village knew it. His parents knew it. He knew it. Fighting was not for him, so they apprenticed his to sculptors and other artists but he had another calling, another form of art. He went off into the world searching for… chocolate.

Yes, the moment the cacao assaulted his senses, it gave him a natural high. It also gave him a sense of purpose. He made it past three hundred with his emotions and feelings in tact. It was longer than any Carpathian has ever lasted with their emotions. His people praised him and he was happy, satisfied for a time.

Then, one faithful day, he could not eat his chocolates. His taste buds wavered and he felt bereft of the sensations like smell, textures, color and the emotions it brought. Sure he could feel the textures and he still can smell but not like before. He tried to force it out but it wavered on and off for the past fifty years. One day, it was completely gone. He mourned it in his own unemotional way.

Xander told him he could hole up in his cruise liner for a while. He did, hoping to escape from the world until he was ready to come out and search for the woman who can bring it back. Then he saw her. She was at the buffet table.

Her hair was the color of Belgian chocolate. Those eyes were like dark –no! Midnight Black Chocolates! It twinkled as she sampled every one of his creations. Her skin, it was the finest Tuscan white chocolate ever. She was the one!

Night after night, she came and ate his works. Night after night, he labored in his kitchen making sure he made the best of his works. He peeped from his kitchen view, how she popped a chocolate in her mouth in satisfaction. She was going to pop something new in her mouth soon. He would make sure of it!

* * *

Marquella was being grilled with questions on top of Xander's table. What was this interrogation about? He tried to learn all about her childhood, her friends, her life. He seemed very interested. Was he going to touch her already or what?

"I'm getting to that, _Sivamet_." Xander said, reading her.

"Y-You read my mind?" She asked him, clearly surprised.

He smiled. "You were broadcasting it very loudly. As I have found out, you were mostly growing with humans and had not much contact with our kind. Your parent put you in the care of a Carpathian and human but still, you were raised like a human woman. Unacceptable! I shall make it my life purpose in teaching my lifemate everything."

Marquella shuddered. "How do you know I'm your lifemate?"

Xander slipped a hand on her thighs. She sighed at the contact. "You know it is so. I know your parent hadn't told you how to find your true lifemate but I assure you, you and I are lifemates and I intend to bind you tonight."

Her dark stranger advanced to her. She tried to materialize clothes from the air but he waved them off. Xander kissed her fiercely, trailing his lips to her chin then her neck. Marquella was angry at her self for letting this all happen. She was so turned on that she lay down on his table and let him take her but instead, he bit her on the neck. White hot heat! At once, she came at the sensation it brought her. She had never slept with anybody but she knew what a sexual climax was. It was explosive.

"I will take you when you are willing, my dear, and not before. You are horny for me but that is all body and not heart and soul."

"So, you will imprison me here until I yield?"

Xander shook his head. "I never imprisoned you. I took you here to admire you. You are the one refusing to leave. I must say, I am getting turned on with you at my desk. I may have to take you before morning."

Marquella fled without hesitation. One minute her body was willing, the next it was scared. What does this man want of her?

_I am no man. I am a Carpathian male._ He told her mind.

Marquella rushed to her room and closed it shut. Her body was screaming at her for leaving him. It was too much to bear! He was hot as flames but she was not experienced for any of this. She wanted to go home yet she wanted to experience this. What could she do now?

* * *

"Compliments of the Chocolate Chef."

Marina was in the chocolate buffet again. It was free to eat all you can as part of the cruise attraction. Marina was alone this time. Her friends were somewhere else around the ship. A waiter came and handed her his _obra maestra_ on a silver platter.

He opened the silver covering and exposed a simple mound of chocolate with a silver charm on the top. "Enjoy, madam."

Terell saw the blush on her face as she recognized her breast and bikini modeled on chocolate. Yet, she couldn't help but taste the confection. At once, delight swamped through her face the moment she tasted the soufflé. It was amazing. Everything he felt, she was feeling through the chocolate.

When she finished the chocolate, she found a letter tucked in the middle.

_More chocolates in the kitchen, Terell._

Without a second thought, she asked a waiter to escort her to the Chocolate Chef's kitchen.

Terell was waiting for her in his pristine white chef top and the houndstooth pants he always wore to work. He wanted the bulge in his crotch to be unnoticeable lest he scares her, so he donned an apron.

Marina was so excited to enter the kitchen but it was more for the chocolates than the chef. She saw his creations in progress. The mixtures were in bowl on granite counters. A stainless table island caught her attention. There were blocks of chocolates being carved into tiny statuettes.

"These are marvelous! You make them by hand?" Marina went to the _Naked Maja_ replica. It was small yet so detailed. It was amazing!

"You are Carpathian. I know you are." He crowded her body with his. "Do you not recognize me?"

She shook her head. "My family lives with humans. We rarely see Carpathians like us but my father tells me stories."

"What stories would those be?"

Marina looked out the small porthole in the side of the kitchen. "That we belonged to a race of people who are dwindling and are so few in the world. One was meant for each other, a lifemate. He heard the call of my mother and sought her. He said, one day my lifemate would hear me and come to me."

"Yessss." He hissed into her ear and popped a small piece of chocolate on her mouth. "I heard your call."

"I was calling for chocolates, mister. Not a life partner." But Marina couldn't help but swallow the chocolate piece.

"Did you not call for _my_ chocolates?" Terell held a piece of black and a piece of white chocolate on his hands. "Did you not call out for the sensations it would bring?" Slowly the chocolates melted in his palm.

The room was cold but he made the chocolates melt. He was Carpathian. Her father told her they could command the natural elements. Heat was his forte, to melt the chocolates, to mould them into masterpieces. At the thought of wasting the chocolates to the floor, Marina leaned and licked his palm.

He almost came in his pants right then and there. "Mmmmm…" She said. "Thanks for the kitchen tour, chef." And she left him.

Terell was left standing in his kitchen, dumbfounded. She was going to tempt him, he was sure if it. She was going to make him burn and she would just tempt him. Two can play this game. He was going to lay the traps for he had something she wanted. It was his secret weapon… Chocolates.

Marina's head pounded. Her heart too. It felt like a giant drum. Terell was as tempting as his chocolates but she wasn't going to allow him to steal her away. She knew what his intention was. He was going to take her away.

Her parents explained it to her. When a Carpathian male find his true lifemate, he will do everything he can to get her. To possess her. She heard her mother tell her of how her father, Guillermo, tempted her nightly. One day, a man tried to kill her. He almost did. Her father moved the heavens just to rescue her and make sure to convert her that night and save her.

She thought she found her freedom only to find another captor. Marina knew finding a lifemate would mean the loss of her freedom. Her father had told her, grilled her. Engraved it in her! She was going to be a dutiful lifemate and save their race by marrying the male but she needed to have fun first. She was going to make sure to have fun.

Terell had to woe her for she was also half human. She demanded he woe her. It might take the chocolate of the entire cruise but if that was how he could show it, bring on the Belgian!

* * *

Marquella was shaking so hard. She was turned on but was also angry that her body was on fire. She didn't want to feel this way. She wanted to be free!

_I will set you free._

"Go away!" She yelled.

_Never. We are connected. Something compelled you to look for something in the upper deck. That something was me. Come to me._

"Never!" She bit her lips and pressed her thighs closed. They were sopping wet from what was flowing underneath. How could he send waves like this?

_I can ease you! Let me ease you._

"No!" She gasped as she felt invisible hands on her back. It cupped her bottom and trailed a finger into her woman's flower. "Ah!"

_Ah indeed. You want this?_ He massaged her intimately. Each stroke longer than the other. _You want this?_ He asked again but it was more a demand.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, surprised at herself.

_Beg me. Tell me what you want me to do._

"Please…" She heard herself as if miles away. "Please, faster, please. I want to come."

Are you willing?

With no more room to think, Marquella hissed her answer. "Yesss!"

_Then come to me. I am waiting in my study. You will lie on my desk and I will complete you._ There was promise and intent in his voice.

Defeated, she stood up and went to the upper decks.

Marquella lay still on top of the oak table. Xander made true to his promise. He plunged his fingers into her over and over until she came twice. Then, she asked to be alone for a while. He complied. She slept in his darkened office.

* * *

Marina was greeted by a wrapped box on her doorstep when she woke up. Inside was a delicate _Venus de Milo_ sculpture. She knew it had another note inside. She just had to eat the chocolate._ Mmmm… Swiss milk chocolate._

_Meet me at the pool, Terell. PS: wear that bikini I love._

Marina made sure he waited an hour before she went to meet him at the pool. A look of glee in her face when she saw he was waiting impatiently.

"Good evening, my dear. Did you like the appetizer I sent?" He greeted her.

"Such a waste to eat it." She said.

"Such a waste not to. I shall make more."

"The sculpture was exquisite. Where did you learn to do things like that?" She asked making small conversation.

"I was not making chocolates for the first one hundred years of my life. My family apprenticed me to mostly sculptors and painters before I found out my calling." He smiled.

"Chocolate is a calling?"

"Oh, yes. It calls like blood." He nipped her throat.

Marina pulled away. "I'm not ready to give up chocolates."

"Who is?" He licked his lips. It was sweet! So sweet! "I wonder what you'd taste like down there?" He looked at the wet bikini bottoms.

Marina gasped and turned away. Terell reached her from behind. He snaked a hand to the from and played with the charms on her breasts. Her legs began to give out. Terell caught her and felt her lower. "You are wet, _sivamet_. Very, very wet. Let me take you to the kitchen and I'll take care of that wetness."

"No, thanks. I'd rather change!"

"What's the matter? Chocolate not tempting?" He took out a small chocolate coin and melted it on his lips. Slowly, he licked it.

"I know what you want! I'm not ready to give away my freedom!"

"Your virginity then. One night of passion, you, me and the chocolates, in the kitchen. I promise not to bind you. When the cruise comes to an end, so will this little fling." He promised.

"How can a Carpathian male do that? He can't. He has instincts to control and possess his mate." She challenged him.

"Yes but I said I am different. Let me prove it to you. I shall live out my life in this boat. If you decide to come back and join the cruise again, I will be happy but if you don't I will be content waiting and dreaming." He held out another piece of chocolate coin. "I shall be content dreaming of you after one night." With his mind, he molded the piece into her face.

The temptation was overwhelming. This man would try to control his instinct? Something ingraved into ever male's mind since time immemorial?

_I am not a man and I am not just any male. I am different. Try this adventure with me, Sivamet. One night and only one..._

Marina thought of this. Her mate was actually setting her free. He was giving her an option. What was one night? She was sure he would make it into an experience.

"Let's go to your kitchen." She said.

* * *

What was he doing to her? Attraction flared. Marquella didn't want a lifemate yet. How can she have one now? Most Carpathian women mated at two hundred.

The prince told them that the world was getting older and the women were mated younger and younger. His own daughter mated at twenty three. She was just twice Savannah's age and she still felt young.

Xander came that night. He just stared at her. The silence was deafening. His stare burned her. How can a stare do this?

Her hands traveled to the spot he touched last night. Gently at first, she stroked and swallowed hard. Faster, harder, she stroked herself but she couldn't complete herself. Not like what he did to her.

Xander, seeing the torture in her face, came over to her. "You are hurting yourself. Let me ease you for I can do no other." His fingers joined hers. It was quite a sensation. Two sets of fingers danced, collided, played and dueled. She came but he did not stop. Gently, he took her fingers away and licked them clean. He then pleasured her again and again until she reached five climaxes from his fingers alone.

But still she was not satisfied. She knew the only thing that would satisfy her now was his manhood.

"Please! I need… Something… I," She couldn't voice it.

_Are you ready?_ He asked her. _Really ready for me?_

She nodded.

Suddenly, she was cloaked. It was an old Baroque style gown, lots of ruffles and lace. The décolletage neckline exposed her breast and there was a corset tight around her waist. She felt nothing underneath the skirt.

"I was a pirate in my days. Those were the good old days. I want to relive it, with your permission." Xander was dressed in a Captain Hook style attire. All he needed now was a hook.

No wonder he loved cruises. The ocean was his realm.

_You are my captive, a lady, a countess from the north. I raided your ship and sunk it. Now, you are my captive. I will reward you if you play well. _He told her. Hunger in his body was blatant. There was a tent in his trousers. Can any man, human or Carpathian, be this endowed? It was almost too much looking at it!

"Oh, please, Lord Pirate, please let me go." She sobbed.

He grabbed her arms and pulled her to him. "Never, wench. I caught you, my ice contessa. You are now my bed slave!"

She shuddered. A bed slave? She is reduced to a bed slave? What kind of play was this? _Get into the mood, my dear. I promise you, this will be very fun._

"Please, let me go!"

He stroked her nipples and tasted them. "Ah, this ice contessa will be warmed up soon. Then, she will be a willing bed slave to her master." He proceeded to suckle her exposed nipples. His hands furrowing into the skirts and grabbing her bottoms, kneading them like dough. He stroked her womanhood and she shuddered, on the verge of climaxing.

"Unhand me, you bastard!" She slapped him.

"Tell me you are my slave and I am your master. Beg me to do what I wish." He said while teasing her.

"Never!" She spat at his face, determined to get away but he held her tight.

"Oh, I like a spirited wench!" He took some satin ribbons from the air and bound her hands from behind. At the wave of his hands, her skirts were gone, exposing her.

Marquella gasped. What kind of play is this? Whatever it was, she was so turned on and she can't even hide it from her lifemate. He felt her mind, her heat, her body. She was emitting a smell, a call, a mating.

Xander smiled. Her mons was lightly sprinkled with brown hair and her eyes were wild green. She was scared but aroused. He was going to arouse her further.

Helpless, he sat her on the table and began to stroke her nub. She shuddered. He didn't pay attention to that nub before. He usually just stroked her inner walls. Now, the sensation made her so wanton. She opened her legs wider.

"So beautiful!" He said to her.

When her hips started to move on their own accord, he stopped. Her eyes flew open and wildly, she tried to follow them. He steadied her. "Beg your mater!"

She shook her head.

Xander blew on her exposed flower. She bit her lips. She still had that pride.

Xander placed his heavy hand on her thighs to pin her and then he stared into her secret place. He just stared and stared, not moving.

Marquella couldn't move. His gaze burned her down there. She can't bear it any more. She cried but he didn't seem to take notice. She cursed him but he still didn't budge. The minutes passed by. Throwing a tantrum wasn't going to help her. There was nothing else to do but beg. She swallowed her pride and exhaled. "Please master pirate, please take me. I'm offering you my body! Please put out the fire." A lonely tear fell but it was more from anticipation than burst pride.

Xander straightened and kissed her tears away. "Get on the floor and kneel. Let me take you from behind." He commanded.

Marquella all but fell. She knelt on the wooden floor. Her hands still bound behind her. She leaned forward and fell on her face.

Xander was positioned from behind. It was going to be now or never. He gently nudged her legs further and magic his clothes away. This was it. He was going to take her and the Captain will have won.

A velvet covered steel rod probed into her. It felt warm and tingly. Suddenly, it entered her right to the hilt. Marquella cried out. "Stop! I don't want to play anymore!" She struggled to get up but Xander's body pinned her. Her hands were still bound. This was no ordinary satin ribbon. "Please stop! Let me go!" She cried.

Her dark lover cradled her and stroked her. He was not moving. "Hush, my love. It will be better soon. Please stop crying." She felt his pain as he felt her. He got too excited and now, he had hurt her. "I'm sorry. Please, be patient. I will make it better."

Finally, the pain left and she began to relax under his ministrations. When she was accustomed to his invasion, he began to move in her. Slowly in and out in little strokes. She began to sigh. It felt good. Then, his stroked began to lengthen and it became fast. Very fast. She moved on her own pace and she found she couldn't mirror his speed. Her hands behind her felt his taut stomach.

Pressure began to build and she began to climb higher and higher. It was not like his fingers. This was explosive. It was better!

"I claim you as my lifemate. I belong to you. I offer my life to you." He nipped her neck. "I give you my protection. I give you my allegiance. I give you my life. I give you my soul. I give you my body." And he trailed lower.

"No!" Marquella shouted. She can't believe she was being bound to him. No! she can't allow it! She didn't want to be bound! Not by a man! She still wanted freedom!

"I take into keeping the safe that is yours. Your life will be cherished by me for all time. Your life will be placed above my own for all time. You are my lifemate. Bound to me for all eternity and forever in my care."

They exploded together. Xander shouting hoarsely in ecstacy. Marquella shouted in anger and frustration but she came nonetheless.

* * *

Marina entered the kitchen. The air conditioner was at full so the chocolates wouldn't melt. She scanned the surroundings. The stainless island was free. All the bowls and chocolate carvings were on the granite countertops on the side.

Terell drew the curtains and locked the door. He had told the waiters and kitchen helps that he was not to be disturbed this night. All the chocolates were on the buffet table already.

Marina hoisted herself up on the table but he stopped her. Terell dropped his clothes on the floor one by one. "Don't get too excited. We are just getting started." He took a bowl from the counter, tested its consistency. Then he took various sizes of milk chocolate drops.

"Don't tell me you're just going to cook and not satisfy me."

He got a tempting little chocolate tart. "Trust me. I'm going to satisfy you and much, much more…" He promised. The promise was as dark as the darkest chocolate and finer than grounded cacao.

"Kneel." And she did.

Terell balanced a tart on his aching manhood and urged her. She opened her mouth and took the tart, manhood and all. He gasped and moaned. She was mashing the soft tart on his rod. Then, she swallowed giving him the suction of a lifetime.

He took a chocolate sauce bottle and dripped the liquid on the long shaft. His glittering goddess snaked her tongue and licked to her heart's content.

His moans and screams were arousing her. She never felt this wanton before. There were little urges before but nothing like this. She wanted more. The chocolate! Oh! The Chocolate! There was something in it!

_Yes, peppermint. _

It was not peppermint. There was something else. He tried a different bottle. This was dark chocolate. He poured on his chest. Marina got up and licked his chest too.

When the two bottles were finished, she was panting like crazy. He was shaking with need. Terell ran to the refrigerator and took two more bottles.

Without word or warning, Marina was hoisted on the stainless silver table and her bikini bottoms were being taken from her. He spread her thighs wide and started to pour white liquid on it. "My turn." His eyes gleamed with hunger.

White chocolate! She could tell by the smell. It drove her crazy. Her smell, his smell, the chocolate smell! It was so arresting! He massaged her with his hands, made sure the chocolate got deep in her. Then, he tilted her hands and licked.

It was her turn to scream and shout. His tongue assaulted her but she welcomed it. He ate her and the chocolate with her. Marina reached out and took his right hand. It was coated in chocolate and her wetness. She licked it and suckled as he did the same down there.

She was coming but he was not yet finished. He poured dark black chocolate on her and continued. She fed from his hands. With a little nip, she tasted his blood lingering in the chocolate.

Blood, chocolate, cum. It sent her to her peak but he would not stop. Everything was far from over. The more they consumed, the more they needed. The more they hungered! What was this void that only the other can fill? Marina wanted more! Wanted more of Terell!

Gently, he was coming on top of her. Marina gasped as she felt a long handle snaking in her and it was not a spatula. The saliva, chocolate and her wetness made the access smooth. The probing started.

She moaned.

Pain. Blood. Black chocolate. The smell, the feel, the texture! He was feeling! He was experiencing the satisfaction and happiness when he first tasted chocolate. This was the undiscovered flavor he was searching for! She was the one! He would make her his!

She was his true lifemate. She gave it all back to him, the feelings, the sensations, the love. True, she did not love him yet but he was going to remedy that.

Gently, as if sculpting one of his creations, he held her, stroked her and made love to her. He could feel her pain but it was gently subsiding. He moved passionately. He had never shown anyone this much passion before. She was the one and only.

They culminated together in his kitchen table, not caring who heard, not caring what he was doing was unhygienic. She was wild. He was wild. When they finished, he licked the remnants of her virginity away with the smeared chocolate.

"You put something in the chocolate!" She accused. "Some kind of aphrodisiac!"

He shook his head and laughed. "Baby, chocolate IS an aphrodisiac." And they made love some more.

He won. Marina thought. Her weakness was his strength. She fell in a deep slumber right on top of the table.

Marquella woke up the next night in Xander's bed. She woke up her organs working one by one as she shed the sleep of the dead. She was covered in three inches deep of soil. Xander was beside her. How convenient for him to have soil to sleep in. This was how he got to stay out in the ocean for so long.

"Good eve, my captive. Did you rest well?" Xander smiled contentedly.

The cruise was coming to an end soon. She was going to go away and that was that. No way can a man like him treat her this way. He dominated her and played with her. She wanted a life of her own. Her own fantasy to fulfill.

Xander frowned when he read her thoughts. "What we did was a bit of playing involved but I assure you, I do not wish to make you my captive in real life."

"Then get one! Get your own life! I'm going on my own!"

"Why are you angry?"

She didn't know why. She only knew he was taking her freedom and she was not ready to give it up.

"I am not taking your freedom away. Please, Marquella, come back to bed." Marquella cleaned herself and left his side.

* * *

Marina came to the kitchen. She found herself this evening in her own bed. She was clean and dressed. Terell was no where to be seen. She searched for him in his private kitchen. He was making a masterpiece.

Each statuette was made in the image of her or some that resembled her. He was deep in his work making chocolate drops, white chocolate flowers, statuettes, mixture for the fountain, etc.

"I said there was no strings attached. I meant it. The cruise is ending tomorrow." He said without looking. There was pain in his voice.

Marina felt she didn't want him to suffer. How could she? She barely knew him. But he compelled her like no other. Gently she reached, reached in front and put her hands inside his pants.

"Mmmm…" She whispered in his ear. "Better than chocolate."

Terell shuddered. "Why is that?"

"It doesn't melt in your mouth."

At once he turned around and faced her. He was going to take her. Right now.

He shed his clothes, her clothes. He bit into her neck and took her. With one stroke, she came but he was not finished. He smeared dark chocolate on his neck and brought it near her mouth. "Drink me!" He commanded.

She did. It sent him to the edge and back. He blood blended with the chocolate. It was so erotic! She came again. With him, this time.

* * *

The cruise was at an end. Two Carpathian women disembarked. Jeanie was going with her cruise director of a lover. They were going to see the world together.

Upon disembarking, Marina was greeted by her parents. "Mother, Father, what are you doing here?"

They hugged her. "Your mother knew you needed us, dearest. We came as soon as we could." Her father told her.

"You knew I was going to be here?"

"Of course." Her mother said pointing to her eyes. Her mother could see glimpses of the future.

"Why did you let me runaway then? Why didn't any of you stop me?" She couldn't help but feel watched all the time. Perhaps her mother saw what she did with Terell too. Marina blushed at the thought.

"I saw it in my mind that I needed to let go of my baby." Sheila nudged her lifemate. "We needed to let you go. It was time for you to grow up." Sheila hugged her daughter.

"But I don't want to grow up yet!" Marina hugged her and sobbed. But she felt she had grown in this short time trip. Two nights of ecstasy made her grow up. It was scary.

_Yet very exhilarating_. Terell said to her mind. _Go, my love. Go and live free. I am here should you need me._

She looked up to the direction of Terell's kitchen. He was doing a sculpture of her in white chocolate. Why did parting have to be this hard? She can't help but feel the pull of Terell. His sadness saddened her. It compelled her to comfort him.

What was she to do now? Her adventure was at an end. Her parents were here to bring her back home. Either that or runaway again. To what? Emptiness? Solitude?

"_Go to him._" Sheila whispered to her ear. "Being free doesn't mean being alone. Nobody asked you to give up anything when growing up. You just have to accept more. Like a lifemate and responsibilities."

Marina understood her mother. She hugged her tight and her father too and raced back up the boat to her waiting man.

* * *

Terell could not believe it. He was lying in his bed with Marina in his arms. She was begging to be fully converted. She was ready to be with him fully.

"I'm reluctant to let my chocolate go but I want to be with you more." She sobbed and buried her face into his chest, nibbling his skin.

"Baby, you don't have to give up chocolates." He kissed the top of her head. "I never did."

Marina looked at his eyes. They were sincere. "Carpathians believe in plants and herbs and their medicinal value. Chocolates are made of cacao. Cacao is a plant. It has its own medicinal value. I never gave it up. Neither should you."

"What does it do?"

He took a jar from the bedside table and smeared it on her nipple. "For one thing, it keeps the heart pumping and the blood rushing. Another thing," He said this much lower in tone. "It is an aphrodisiac." He began to suckle her chocolatey nipples.

_How she loved chocolates!_

* * *

Xander came to his office. The nights wore away as usual. He was able to feel colors but now, he was bereft of the colorful, musical world. Marquella had left him. It's been a year now. She had tried to sever their connections. Not a sound came from her and he respected her choice so he did not attempt to contact either.

Something in the night told him of her. He missed her very much. So very, very much!

A sword point came just beneath his Adam's apple. "Don't move, I have captured you."

"_Marquella_!" He was so shocked yet happy to hear her. She was behind him. She handcuffed his hands at the back.

"My name is Pirate Queen and you are my captive." She pushed him further in the room and locked the doors.

Xander looked at her, really looked. Her hair was braided and a pirate hat on top of it. Her boots reached her thighs and was heeled. Then, nothing else. His heart seemed to jump out of his chest.

"Oh, my dear Pirate Queen, please don't hurt me." He played along.

She smiled. The red lipstick was all he could gaze at. "I'll do what I want, captive!" She gave him a kick with her heeled boots. It was sharp. "Lie on the table!"

Xander complied. Marquella eagerly jumped on top of him and straddled him. His clothes seemed to have vanished with whatever thoughts he had before he entered the door. "I'm going to make this fast. If you don't come, too bad!" She pinched his nipple and began her ride.

Xander bucked up to meet her. She was not going to come without him. When they finished, he took the handcuffs with ease and pinned her to his desk.

"My dear Pirate Queen, this is a mutiny. The first order of business, pleasure!" And he did just that.

Later, they were both sated. Xander wanted answers from his Pirate Queen. "Why did you come back, my dear?"

"I thought you were living your fantasy in this boat."

"I apologize for making you feel this way."

Marquella snuggled into his heat. "Then, I went off on my own and tried to search for what freedom actually is. A lot of experts say it is the sea. Some _philosophes_ said it was in doing the uninhibited. Some carefree people said it was living your dreams. You were doing all those things. And I… I was free to roam but I felt so un-free. Nobody was there in my world."

Xander held her tight. "I'm glad you came back. We can live out so many fantasies and you can even choose some of your own."

"I'd like that." Marquella sighed she rejoiced in being with her lifemate. So, he loved to play but so did she. And he did show her that he loved her. Very, very much.


End file.
